


TF2 Insanity

by Nightshade_Nightmare, Shadehlyne



Category: Original Work, Team Fortress 2, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Based off a Role Play, Crossover, F/M, RP, references to team fortress 2, references to transformers, role play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-03-05 14:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshade_Nightmare/pseuds/Nightshade_Nightmare, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadehlyne/pseuds/Shadehlyne
Summary: Two friends by the names of Nightshade and Shadehlyne find their selves in a popular computer game known as Team Fortress 2. Their comms are of no use and the only way back may be a contraption built by Engineer. But, first things first...they need to chose a side and try to earn the trust of the team. Can they do it? And what are they going to have to do while trapped in the world of TF2?





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 

_The groundbridge was on and operational, ready to transport the girls to their destination._

 

_“Be quick, there are solar flares happening so I have no idea how they will affect the groundbridge” Ratchet warned._

 

_The two girls nodded their heads in understanding before walking through the groundbridge. They were in the middle of it when a solar flare hit._

 

_“Hurry! Get through!” Ratchet told them._

 

_The two girls ran the rest of the way out of the groundbridge but when the exited, they were in a place that wasn’t where their destination was set._


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New place, and an explosion. Plus...heat mirages?

**Welcome to the Game...**

 

Nightshade instantly recognized the destination she and her friend were sent to after the solar flare hit the groundbridge. They were in Teufort, New Mexico. A familiar destination from a popular computer game called Team Fortress 2. Somehow, the groundbridge managed to send them into a video game. It took Night another moment to realized that the comm signals had been scrambled and their tracking devices were down.

 

“Scrap! Our fragging tracking devices and comms are down!” She curses, which also told her friend what was going on.

 

She took a moment to calm down before looking around to notice that her favorite gun managed to come with them.

 

“Good thing my gun came through with us” she says, picking up the alien weapon.  

 

“What should we do?” She asks her friend.

 

Shadehlyne was in shock when her friend mentioned their new destination.

 

“Oh FRAG yes!” She yelled out in excitement.

 

“I actually get to meet Sniper and Engie! This is so fragging cool!” She yelled again, excitement bubbling over in her.

 

Shade managed to calm down though when she realized her friend asked an important question. She took a moment to think about their situation.

 

“Well, we need to figure out which team to join then ask the team’s Engineer to build us a way home.” She tells Night.

 

Shadehlyne thinks for a moment, thinking about the nine different classes before speaking again.

 

“We might have to shoot Soldier…and some of the others before they listen to us. So, which team should we join? RED or BLU?” she asks her friend.

 

“Hmm….how ‘bout-” Nightshade started before she cut herself off.

 

She heard a steady beeping sound emitting from behind a boulder. She went to check behind the boulder and was surprised to see one of her guardian’s grenades had come through and that the steady beeping was getting faster.

 

“Oh no.” She said before running towards her friend then grabbed her wrist and pulled her along.

 

“Run!” Night shouted to her friend.

 

The steady beeping of the grenade became rapid before it went off. The girls were far away enough to not get hurt by any debris of the boulder but got hit by the shockwave of the explosion. The girls were sent up and landed in the middle of the war between RED and BLU.

 

Shade rubbed her head. “Ow…that hurt” she moaned in pain before looking over at Nightshade.

 

“You Ok?” She asks.

 

Although, she didn’t get an answer as a gun shot sounded from behind them.

 

“FRAG!” Shadehlyne grabbed Night’s wrist and dragged her behind some cover.

 

Nightshade ducked down behind the cover with her friend, her wounds already healed.

 

"I'm fine, how are you?" she asks.

 

She peeks out onto the battlefield to watch the teams battle.

 

"By the way…I think I look much better in red than I ever would in blue" she mentions.

 

"I'm alright, so….this mean we're going to join the RED team?" Shade asks her friend, ducking lower when a missile exploded over head.

 

* * *

BLU Scout crumpled to the ground, a bullet hole in his forehead. Sniper still couldn’t believe what he saw earlier. Girls, two of them but when he rubbed his eyes…they disappeared. The long range assassin shook his head to clear his thoughts.

 

' _Just a mirage'_ he told himself and shot the BLU Medic in the head.

 

' _The heat must be getting to me…'_


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choosing a side and setting a plan into motion.

**We Made You a Meal**

 

****"Yes" Nightshade said.

 

She looked around, her own weapon strapped to her back before questioning her friend.

 

"Wait, do you even have a weapon? I have mine from Lockdown's ship" she brought up.

 

Shadehlyne shook her head, "Sadly, no." she replies.

 

She stood up, being careful to keep her head low as she helped Night up.

 

"C'mon, let's head to the RED base. If we want to get on their good side we should probably cook something for them in their kitchen." she tells her.

 

Sticking to the outskirts of the battle field, Shade began to make her way to the RED base, Night following behind her.

 

"So, how are you going to protect yourself till we get home?" Night asks her friend, keeping her voice down.

 

"Also, why don’t we just have Engineer fix our tracking devices?" she adds.

 

"Well, in the mean time you'll have to protect me until we can gain the trust of the RED team. Then I could probably get a gun from them" Shade answered the first question.

 

She thought about the second one her friend asked. "We could ask Engie to fix our tracking devices but we're most likely in another dimension. I don’t think we want the Gravel Wars going on in our dimension" she answers.

 

They were almost at the RED base!

 

"So getting our tracking devices repaired would be useless" Shade finished.

 

She scanned the area for any BLU enemies and pushed the door open to the RED base. She motioned for Night to follow her inside. The short haired brunette flicked on the base's  lights and looked for the kitchen.

 

"Help me find the kitchen" she tells her friend.

 

Nightshade tilted her head up a little, sniffing the air. "This way, follow me" she tells her friend before beginning to lead the way.

 

She thought back to what her friend said earlier, "But, remember the time we got stuck in the ShadowZone with the zombiecon Skyquake? We were in a different dimension then and we still got home" she pointed out.

 

Shadehlyne followed her friend to the kitchen, "Well that’s why we need Engie to make something that can send us home" she said.

 

The two friends walked into the kitchen and Shade turned the lights on. They looked around the kitchen before Shade spoke up again.

 

"Well…what should we make? I was thinking something with lots of meat" she suggested.

 

Nightshade thought about it for a bit. "We should make them ribs, fried chicken and some steak with  sides of mashed potatoes, corn and biscuits" she decided.

 

"Perfect!" Shadehlyne agreed loudly.

 

She began to dig through the refrigerator and pantry for the supplies they would need. Soon she had all the food laid out before them.

 

"I'll work on the potatoes, corn and biscuits. You can work on the meats" Shade tells her friend.

 

The short haired brunette didn’t wait for a response and made her way over to the sink to wash her hands before she got to work, cutting up the potatoes to make them easier to mash.

 

"Okay" Night agreed.

 

She watched her friend start to get to work before she made her way to the freezer to pull out the right meats to cook for dinner. Lighting a flame in her hand, Night thawed out the meats with her powers. When the meat was thawed, she put the chicken into a fryer and the steaks plus ribs on the George Foreman grill.

 

Shade mashed the potatoes with their skins on like her mom did. She added sour cream and other seasonings then put the pot on the stove to be warmed up. She began to work on the corn next. She pulled the husks from the corn like her mom had shown her and cut the ear of corn in half. Shadehlyne pulled out another pot and placed it on the stove to steam the corn. Last but not least was the biscuits. She made the dough, rolled them into balls before setting them down on a baking sheet and putting the baking sheet into the oven to bake. Shade then went back to check on the corn and potatoes,  glad to see that they were both ready to be eaten but she just turned the heat down to keep them warm until the nine mercenaries were ready to eat.

 

Nightshade finally managed to figure out how to work the fryer. She let the chicken cook in oil while she watched the ribs and steak cook on the grill. When they were done, she found some plates and put the meat on them.

 

"Alright, I'll admit it. That was actually fun" she tells her friend.

 

Shade nodded her head and pulled out the fluffy biscuits from the oven. She then proceeded to get the fanciest bowls and plates from the cupboard to put the food on. Shadehlyne put the mashed potatoes and corn into separate bowls while she put the biscuits into a basket lined with a fancy dish towel.

 

"I bet it was Spy who brought all this fancy stuff" she commented.

 

She put the food she made on the table before turning to look at her friend.

 

"Do you want me to put the meats into something for you?" She asks Night.

 

"Yeah, probably." Nightshade said, talking about the comment of Spy.

 

She looks down at the meats, "Yeah thanks. Let me just put BBQ sauce on the ribs” she says.

 

She grabbed the BBQ sauce out of the fridge and spread it out on the ribs.

 

“Done!” She cheered.

 

Shadehlyne grinned and put the meat into bowls before setting them down on the table. She then set out plates, silverware, and cups. She stood back and admired her work. Voices and heavy footsteps were soon heard.

 

“They’re here!” She yelped.

 

* * *

The mercenaries entered the room. Every one of them had different reactions to the girls being in their kitchen. Spy had gone invisible and when he uncloaked, he was wearing a clean suit. Scout just stared, dumbfounded. Sniper grabbed his kukri. Heavy rubbed his eyes and blinked, then stared when he realized that the girls weren’t a mirage. Everyone reacted differently. It was quite funny when Scout came out of shock, a smile stretched across his face and he flexed. Probably trying to impress the girls.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner Time

**Sitting Around the Table**

 

Shadehlyne had to suppress a laugh when she noticed that Scout was trying to show off. Nightshade watched their reactions and movements, swinging around her alien gun to hold in her hands before aiming at Sniper when she noticed that he armed himself.

 

“NIGHT! Put down your fragging alien gun!” Shade ordered.

 

“We did kind of break into their home so it only makes sense that Sniper grabbed a weapon” she said in a calmer tone.

 

She turned back to the mercs, “So, dinner anyone?”

 

* * *

The mercs were still in shock, except Spy who simply cloaked himself. Scout was the first to speak.

 

“So, who ar-” he was cut off by Soldier.

 

“I WANT ANSWERS!! WHY ARE YOU HERE, WHO ARE YOU AND HOW DID YOU FIND US?!?” Soldier demanded.

 

* * *

Shade visibly flinched. Not only was she terrified for herself but, she was also worried that Nightshade might wolf out.

 

“W-well you s-See….” she stuttered.

 

* * *

“SPIT IT OUT!!” Soldier yelled, about to hit Shade on the head with his shovel.

 

Engineer stepped in front of Soldier, “Give the girl a break Solly” he growled out.

 

He used Soldier’s actual name to get him to listen. “These girls have set up a mighty fine dinner and have done no harm” Engie continued to speak.

 

He pulled up his goggles and set them on his hard hat. “We might as well join the company and the dinner” he said before turning towards Shadehlyne and gave her a kind smile.

 

“Heavy and Sasha agree!” Heavy bellowed in his Russian accent.

 

All the mercenaries gave their acknowledged agreements and sat down at the table.

 

* * *

Shade sighed in relief before glancing at the table to notice that Engie had grabbed two extra chairs. They were placed between Engie and Scout. She sat beside Engie and began to dig into the dinner she and her friend had made.

 

“Fine” Nightshade sighed and sat next to her friend.

 

She turned to her friend, “Soldier reminds me of a cross between Ultra Magnus and Fowler.” She whispered.

 

Shade’s face turned red as she held back laughter.

 

* * *

Scout kept glancing at the girl beside him.

 

“So…how’s it goin’?” He asks.

 

He took another bite of his mashed potatoes. They were good!

 

* * *

Nightshade sighed inwardly before turning towards Scout.

 

"Oh you know, just getting hit by an aftershock of an alien grenade exploding, landing in the middle of y'all's battle then sneaking into your guys' base, made you dinner only to get yelled at by Ultra- er Soldier. So its going pretty good" she tells the boy.

 

* * *

"Oh, ok tha- wait. Did you just say alien grenade?" Scout asks,  his mouth fell agape.

 

* * *

All the while, Shadehlyne was stuffing her face with food.

 

"Frag!" Nightshade cursed under her breath.

 

She hesitated to answer immediately, racking her brain for cover up lies but couldn’t come up with anything.

 

"Yeah, I did say alien grenade" she decided to be honest.

 

* * *

Scout stared at Nightshade blankly.

 

"Um, can you tell me how that happened? And where did you get that gun?!" he asked, pointing at the high tech laser rifle strapped across Night's back.

 

* * *

"Slag!" Nightshade cursed under her breath again.

 

She looked up and saw that the other eight mercenaries were staring at her, eager to hear an explanation. She turned to her friend and poked her side for some help. Shadehlyne looked up from her food.

 

"What?" she asks with her mouth full.

 

That's when she noticed that the mercs were looking at her and her friend for an explanation which she then realized that, that's why her friend got her attention.

 

"Oh right…." she swallows her food before speaking again.

 

"Well, we come from a different dimension for starters. We are not going to tell you much about our dimension but there, this place, all of you guys are a video game" she paused when she noticed that the mercs had began to whisper amongst themselves.

 

"Night and I don’t really understand how we got here but we did. We decided that to come to RED for help. We were hoping that Engineer would build something that could get us home" she finished explaining.

 

Shadehlyne thought that she could get back to eating when Demoman spoke up, asking why the girls made them dinner.

 

"So you guys wouldn’t kill us on sight and we could gain a bit of your trust" came her answer.

 

Nightshade decided to speak up, "Yup, pretty much" she agrees with her friend's explanation.

 

She then turns her attention to Soldier, glaring at him.

 

"Next time you want info out of us, don’t threaten us or I won't hesitate to rip you limb from limb " she growled out to the mercenary, voice going dark.

 

Her emotions immediately changed and she turned to her friend.

 

"Hey, you remember that time we ran around in circles forever cause we got trapped in the ShadowZone with a reanimated Skyquake thanks to Starscream?" she asks her friend, forgetting that the mercenaries were listening to them.

 

“Yeah, I remember. That was insane! Good thing Soundwave and Ratchet were able to get us out” Shadehlyne replied, also forgetting about the mercs.

 

“Primus, I miss ‘Wave…” she muttered sadly.

 

* * *

Spy watched the pair of girls curiously. He needed to get more information about their dimension. He was a spy after all, its their job to gather information.

* * *

Nightshade became sad too.

 

“Scrap! I miss Jackie. Flying in the JackHammer and blowin’ stuff up” she says, looking down.

 

She looked back up again, new memory in her mind.

 

“Or how about the time Knockout stuck you in a vile and I escaped from our cage and the ‘con medic got yelled out by Megatron?” She asks her friend, trying to be happy.

 

“Yeah, that was awesome!” Shadehlyne says.

 

She grabbed another steak and began to cut it.

 

“I wonder what everyone is doing right now…” she said thoughtfully, putting a piece of the newly cut steak into her mouth.

 

* * *

Soldier finally recovered from being threatened by Nightshade. Boy, that girl had spunk!

 

* * *

“Jackie and Bulk are probably lobbing, might have broken something and Ratchet is probably yelling at them. Soundwave might be trying to locate us. ‘Bee and Raf are probably playing video games. Jack and Smokie are probably terrorizing Vance. As for Miko, Arcee, Optimus and Ultra Magnus….who knows” Nightshade tells her friend.

 

“Probably” Shadehlyne muttered.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans for sleeping, and clean up time

**Clean-Up, Who's Helping?**

 

Shadehlyne turned her attention to the nine mercenaries.

 

“So, is there anywhere we could stay tonight?” She asks them.

 

* * *

 

 Scout was about to raise his hand and volunteer that the girls could stay with him but, Engie sent him a warning glance.

 

Medic spoke up, “We don’t have any spare bedrooms but, I suppose you could stay in the med bay?” He suggested.

 

“Oh no you don’t!” Sniper yelled, “We all know what would most likely happen if the girls stay in there” he continued.

 

* * *

 

 Shade quickly nodded her head in agreement. Nightshade was confused, what would happen if they stayed in the medical bay?

 

* * *

 

 “They can stay in my room. I don’t use it since I sleep my van.” Sniper suggested.

 

Everyone nodded in agreement.

 

* * *

 

 “Ok then. It’s settled. We’ll stay in Sniper’s room” Shadehlyne clarified.

 

* * *

 

 “Heavy wonders if tiny baby girls can cook for tiny baby mercs and Heavy?” Heavy asked.

 

* * *

 

“I don’t see why not. It’s not like we have anything else to do while you guys are fighting.” Shadehlyne answers and looks to her friend for confirmation.

 

Nightshade was looking over her alien gun, reminiscing good times as she traces over the scratches on the metal. When she looked up, she saw Shadehlyne was looking at her.

 

***** Scrap! I missed something ***** she thought to herself before nodding her head just to be safe.

 

Nightshade suddenly gasped, “OMP! We know your guys’ names but you don’t know ours” she stated.

 

“You’re right!” Shadehlyne gasped.

 

“Well I’m Shadehlyne but, you can call me Shade and this is my friend Nightshade but, you can call her Night” she introduced herself and her friend.

 

She looked around the table and noticed that most of the mercs were done eating.

 

“So, who’s going to help do the dishes?” She asks.

 

At that, the mercenaries got up and fled from the table in a hurry.

 

“I guess it’s just you and me, Night” Shade sighed and picked up some dishes off the table.

 

Nightshade watched the nine mercenaries leave before turning their attention back to the table that still had food on it.

 

“I’ll finish everything up and we can wash the dishes” she tells her friend, her veins had turned black.

 

“Ok, Ok!” Shadehlyne said quickly, noticing the change in her friend’s veins.

 

“I’ll just clean up the mercs plate and leave everything else. Good?” She asks.

 

“Yep” Nightshade agreed as her eyes turned a golden-yellow.

 

She shifted into a wolf, waiting for her friend to remove the plates then, hopped up onto the table and began to eat the left over food. Shade laughed.

 

“You look so cute as a wolf!” She commented and put the plates into the sink.

 

She turned on the water and began to scrub the plates with a soapy rag.

 

* * *

 

 Spy watched the two girls, invisible. When Night turned into a wolf, he was in shock.

 

“What the?” He muttered in confusion before leaving the room.

 

***** I must learn more… ***** he thinks to himself.

* * *

 

 When she finished up the left over food, Nightshade changed back to human.

 

“I’m not cute as a wolf, I’m scary” she says.

 

She grabbed the rest of dishes and made her way over to the sink to clean the last of the dishes.

 

“You’re scary if your trying to kill people but any other time, you are adorable!” Shade grinned and hugged her friend after setting the wet dishes aside to dry.

 

“Well, I’ve cleaned my stack. I’m going to find our room” she says, waving goodbye and set out to find their room.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter, sorry. The next one will be longer

**Bed Time**

 

Shadehlyne soon found their room, the door had the Sniper class symbol on it. She opened the door, stepped inside then shut the door behind her. On the wall to her right was a queen sized bed. Beside it, on each side, were small tables with lamps. The wall to her left had a small closet. The wall directly in front of her had a window. It had white blinds blocking out the light from outside. Shade grinned, this was not what she had been expecting. She ran over to the bed and plopped down onto it. It wasn’t the most comfortable bed but, it would do. She curled up on the bed, not realizing how tired she was. Her eyes began to droop and she fell asleep.

 

Nightshade was still in the kitchen finishing up her half of the dishes.

 

“Cute my aft, I’m a scary wolf” She grumbled to herself while running the soapy dishes under the sink water.

 

Once she was done, she grabbed a towel and dried all the dishes, including her friend’s stack. When Night finished putting the dry dishes up, and while trying to leave kitchen, she bumped into someone.

 

* * *

 

 Sniper stumbled back when Night ran into him.

 

“Hey watc- oh hello shelia” he said, smiling awkwardly.

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh my Primus, I’m so sorry Sniper. I wasn’t watching where I was going” Nightshade apologized, slipping past him.

 

“I would love to stay and chat but, I’ve got to go bye!” She said quickly before dashing down the hallway.

 

When she saw the Sniper symbol on a door, she entered the room and closed the door quietly behind her. She saw Shadehlyne had already fallen into recharge and shifted into her wolf form before joining her friend on the bed, falling into recharge herself.

 

* * *

 

 Sniper stared at the end of the hallway where Nightshade had run off to, blinking a few time in confusion before continuing on his way, back to his business.

 


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a new day, and Nightshade is sick

**New Day and Sick Illusions**

The next morning, Shadehlyne blinked the sleep from her eyes as sunlight managed to slip through the blinds in front of the window. She sat up and spotted Night asleep in her wolf form at the foot of the bed. She smiled and held back the urge to curl up in her friend’s soft fur. Shade hopped off the bed and stretched, that’s when it occurred to her that she had no clean clothes.

 

“Frag….” she mutters.

 

She tiptoed across the wood floor and silently opened the door. She locked the doorknob before closing the heavy wood door behind her so no one would walk in on Night while she was in her wolf form.

 

Shade yawned and headed to the kitchen where Spy was cooking. He made beignets for breakfast. Shade smiled and took her seat beside Engie.

 

“Thanks Spy” she thanked, turning to the masked man.

 

She filled her plate with the French donuts and dug in.

 

Nightshade, who was still in the bedroom, was still asleep until the scent of beignets wafted into the room and hit her nose. She sat up and changed back to human before making her way to the door, out into the hallway and into the kitchen.

 

“Mornin' everyone” she greets, standing in the doorway, rubbing her eyes.

 

Shadehlyne looked up from her plate when her friend spoke.

 

“Hi Night!” She greeted before stuffing more food into her mouth.

 

* * *

Engie nodded his head in greeting and Scout subtlety flex.

 

* * *

Shade was pretty sure he had a crush on Night.

 

* * *

Pyro was not at the table due to the fact that he never took his mask off in front of anyone. Scout patted the empty seat between him and Shade, inviting Night to sit by him.

 

* * *

 

Nightshade walked over and sat in the empty seat before turning to her friend who was easier to talk to.

 

“Jackie was going to take me to see Crosshairs, Hound and Drift today.” She tells her friend.

 

Shade looked at Night, “That’s cool. I bet I could have gotten him to take me along too” she says.

 

She sighs, “This morning, Soundwave and I were supposed to go for a flight at sunrise”

 

* * *

Scout listened to the girls’ conversation. All those names were weird! He stuffed a beignet into his mouth. Man, these were good! Who knew the Frenchmen would be such a good cook. He looked up at the clock that hung over the halls’ entryway. Their next match started in an hour. He started to stand up when Shadehlyne stopped him, asking a weird question.

 

* * *

Shadehylne grabbed Scout’s wrist, effectively stopping him in his tracks.

 

“Can we borrow some of your clothes? We could use some and nobody else’s would fit us” she asks him.

 

* * *

Scout blinked a few times.

 

“Umm, sure I guess” he answered.

 

At that, he walked off. He put his dishes in the sink and went to take a shower. The girls would probably shower while they were in battle. He didn’t think they would want to be in a public shower room with a bunch of naked men.

 

* * *

“Yeah, Hound was going to show me all his weapons that he carries. I mean, how can one ‘bot carry that many weapons and ammo? Jackie only has two katanas, two cannons and carries one grenade at a time and he can beat the Decepticon scums” Nightshade said to Shadehylne after she finished talking to Scout.

 

She then turns to the rest of the mercenaries, “So, anything special you wanted for lunch?” She asks them.

 

* * *

The mercs all began to speak at once but, only one could be understood.

 

“Heavy want sanvich!”

 

* * *

Shade laughed, “How about grilled cheese sandwiches?” She suggested.

 

And when the mercs agreed, she turned to Night.

 

“You okay with that?” She asks.

 

“Hm? Oh yeah, sure” Nightshade agrees.

 

Shade shrugged and walked off to find Scout to ask him about the clothes. As she walked, she ran into Pyro.

 

“Oh, Um sorry” she apologized.

 

* * *

Pyro gave her a thumbs up and held out a large basket towards her.

 

“Hmere”

 

* * *

Shade accepted the basket and looked inside, there were clothes. They looked slightly too big but, they seemed that they would fit better than Scout’s.

 

“Thanks Pyro!” She beamed.

 

* * *

Underneath his mask, Pyro blushed.

 

 

* * *

 

Shade dug through the basket more. She pulled out what looked like a bra.

 

"Where did you get this?" she asked.

 

* * *

“Hme hmore” Pyro told her.

 

* * *

Shade was quick to decipher his muffled words.

 

“The store? So there’s a store near here?” She asked.

 

When he nodded, she was going to ask him more questions when the Administrator’s voice echoed throughout the base.

 

_**“THIRTY MINUTES UNTIL MISSION BEGINS!”** _

 

Shade covered her ears at the loudness.

 

“I guess you need to go now. See you around!” She tells him, waving goodbye before picking the basket back up and parted ways with Pyro.

 

New feelings filled both of their hearts. Shadehylne opened the wooden door to her room, she put down the basket by the closet before before going back to lock the door. She pulled off her dirty clothes and dug through the basket for clean clothes. She pulled out a red t-shirt and tan shorts, there were socks too so she grabbed a pair and put her clean clothes on.

 

“This will do” she muttered as she slipped on her shoes.

 

Nightshade was still in the dining area when her friend and the other mercenaries left. She looked down at her plate of food.

 

“I’ll eat later” She said to herself.

 

She stood up and headed to her shared room. Halfway down the hall, she began to feel a bit dizzy. She shook her head and continued on her way. Night made it to the door but just as she reached out to the doorknob, she collapsed, falling unconscious and hit the floor with a _thud!_

 

Shadehylne opened the door and was about to step out of the room when…

 

"NIGHT?!" she said in surprise.

 

Her eyes widened with fear and she screamed for Medic.

 

* * *

 

 Pyro was not far from the hall and came running. He helped Shade carry Night to the medical bay. Medic came running in.

 

"Everyone, OUT!" he ordered.

 

Pyro and Shade stepped out into the waiting room. About ten minutes later, Medic opened the door and stepped out.

 

"She'll be fine. She has a fever. I suspect it might be a side effect of crossing into another dimension" The doctor explained.

 

He adjusted his coat, "Now, Pyro and I must get ready for battle. We have ten minutes" 

 

Pyro face palmed and waved goodbye as he ran out of the waiting room to finish getting ready for the battle.

 

 “You can go see Night if you would like to. But, don’t touch anything!” Medic tells her before walking away.

 

* * *

Shade stood up and walked into the med bay. She sat down in a chair beside her friend and waited for her to wake up.

 

“Get well soon…” she said quietly.

 

About twenty-five minutes later, Nightshade woke up, yelling.

 

“AAH!! Shut up Megatron!” She yelled.

 

“Oh wait…” she looked around the med bay in confusion.

 

“Ratchet? Doc Knock?” She called out.

 

Shade had fallen asleep in her chair. She now laid slumped over the bed. Nightshade looked down at the bed and saw her friend, asleep.

 

“Shade!” She called her name, to wake her up.

 

“Huh…what…?” Shade said in confusion.

 

Her eyes widened and she sat up when she realized that Night was awake.

 

“Good, you’re awake!” Shade grinned.

 

“How are you feeling?” She asked.

 

"Like scrap" Night tells her.

 

The girl got up off the examination table and walked out of the med bay, Shadehlyne following after her.

 

"Hey Shade? How come the base is smaller?" Nightshade asked.

 

"What do you mean? Its always been this size" Shadehlyne tells her friend.

 

"Hmm, could have sworn it was bigger…." the long haired brunette said thoughtfully.

 

Night walks to their room. She grabs some clothes and changes in the closet. Once done, she leaves the room and walks down the hall.

 

"Now, where’s Smokie's quarters? He usually has a spare headset that he allows me to use in there" She says to herself as she walked down the hall.

 

Shade went after her sick friend, catching up with the girl.

 

"Wait! Medic told me that I need to keep you in bed!" she tells her friend.

 

She grabs Nightshade's wrist and begins to promptly drag her back to the medical bay.

 

"You need rest. Now!" she ordered.

 

Nightshade quickly tore her wrist out of her friend's grasp.

 

"I'm fine," she argues before darting down the hall.

 

She walks into Scout's room but, because she was sick…to her it looked like Smokescreen's quarters from back home. She was delusional.

 

* * *

Scout stared as Night walked into his room. He wasn't wearing anything but, his boxers and dog tags.

 

"OH MY GOD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!" He shouted at her.

 

If it was one of the guys who walked in, it would have been fine but, it wasn't because a girl walked in.

 

"GET OUT AND KNOCK NEXT TIME!" he shouts.

 

* * *

 

 Nightshade rolls her eyes at the illusion of her friend.

 

 "Sheesh Smokie, chill out. I'm just going to borrow one of those multiple headsets you have." she tells Scout.

 

She walks over to his closet and pulls one out before heading back to the door.

 

"Bye!" she says before leaving.

 

* * *

Scout watches her leave in confusion, "Smokie? Since when did she start calling me that?" he asked himself.

 

He shrugged it off and returned to getting dressed. He was dressed this time when his door opened again, without a knock.

 

* * *

Shadehlyne barged into Scout's room.

 

"Sorry Scout, Night's not well. Have you seen where she's gone?" she asked.

 

After Scout had pointed in the direction Night had gone, Shade left his room and bolted down the hall. She saw her friend in front of her.

 

"NIGHT, GET BACK HERE!" Shade shouted at her friend.

 

This time, when she caught up to her friend, she grabbed her shoulder and spun her around to face her.

 

"OW! What that frag Shade?!" Night asked her friend.

 

"What do you want?" she asks.

 

"YOU just freaking walked in on Scout while he was getting dressed and MEDIC TOLD ME TO KEEP YOU IN BED! THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG!" Shade says, shaking her friend as she told this to her friend.

 

Nightshade looked at Shadehlyne as if she had grew a second head.

 

"Who? I walked in on Smokescreen, don't know why he was making a big deal about me walking in though. And anyways, I told you I'm fine." she tells her friend before once again getting out of her grasp and walking down the hall.

 

"Wait, what? Smokescreen? You walked in on Scout not Smokie. Don't you remember? We're in another dimension." Shade said as she walked after her friend.

 

"No, I'm pretty sure that we're at home." Nightshade says.

 

The sick girl left the base and put the headset on, connecting to some radio station to listen to music as she walked out into the middle of the battlefield.

 

"NIGHT, WAIT! YOU'RE DILUSIONAL!" Shadehlyne shouted at her friend.

 

However, her yelling fell on deaf ears.

 

"Frag, frag, FRAG!" Shade cursed as she stomped her foot.

 

She ran off to find Medic, hoping he could help her reign in her friend until she was feeling better.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightshade is sick, Shadehlyne's trying to get her help....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapters from this point on will be slow coming out as I still have to write them out.

 

Nightshade was listening to music as she crossed the battlefield. However, she was dancing carefree as if there wasn't a battle raging on around her.

 

* * *

Sniper jumped in surprise when he saw one of the girls through his scope. Another look showed that the girl was Nightshade and that she was dancing across the battlefield.

 

"WHAT IN THE WORLD?!" he heard a voice shout from behind him in confusion.

 

He spun around just in time to lop off the enemy Spy's head with his kukri.

 

"Bloody Spah…" he muttered, completely forgetting about Night.

 

* * *

While dancing across the battlefield, Nightshade felt like doing some tricks as well. She got a running start and did a triple backflip before landing on her feet, easily. Then, she carried on dancing even when she entered the enemy base. She had found the intelligence room by accident but, decided to go in. Sitting in the middle of the room, was the intel.

 

"Ooo, a suitcase." the delusional girl said, as the intel had caught her attention.

 

She walked up to the podium and grabbed the suitcase.

 

Night looked at it, "I should show this to Shade, she would like this suitcase that I found." she said to herself.

 

The delusional and sick, brunette girl spun on her toes and walked out of the BLU's base. Since she and Shadehlyne weren't registered as a part of the team, no alarms went off when Night grabbed the intel. The battle continue to rage on because of that fact and Nightshade was able to make it back to RED base. She roamed the halls, bouncing her head to the tune of the music playing in the headset until she found her friend.

 

"Shade, look! I found a suitcase!" Night tells her friend happily, holding it out to her.

 

Shadehlyne looked at her friend, flabbergasted. She knew exactly what the " _suitcase_ " was. It was the enemy intelligence.

 

"Um, Night…could you follow me?" she asked hesitantly, not sure how her sick friend would react or respond.

 

"I-uh know the perfect place to put this…" _suitcase_ ".  Just, follow me." She added.

 

"Ok!" Nightshade said cheerfully.

 

Shade began to walk toward the RED's intelligence room while hoping that enemies wouldn't be there. Night followed her friend with the " _suitcase_ " in hand.

 

"Where are we going?" Night asked her friend, curiously.

 

"Oh! Uh…just where they keep the red and blue suitcases." Shade lied.

 

When they came to the RED's intel room, she opened the door.

 

 ** _*_** _No enemies, good_ ** _*_** She thought to herself after observing the room.

 

She stepped in and Night walked in behind her.

 

"Hey, why don't you go put the blue suitcase next to the red one and we can get out of here." Shadehlyne tells her friend.

 

Nightshade nodded her head and skipped over to the podium. She placed the blue suitcase next to the red one before turning to her friend.

 

"Now what?" She asks, curiously.

 

Suddenly, a loud female's voice blared over some speakers.

 

"Congratulations RED, you've obtained the enemy intelligence."

 

With that, the BLU's intel disappeared.

 

"Now? Now, we get you to Medic." Shadehlyne tells her friend, before walking out of the intel room.

 

Nightshade went after her, catching up to her.

 

"But why? I'm healthy." she tells her friend, following her.

 

"Three words. You. Are. Delusional." Shade tells her, before shoving her friend through the big white double doors of the med bay.

 

* * *

A few minutes after the girls had crossed into the medical bay, Medic walked in. His coat had blood splattered on it so, he went to go change it out for a clean one before making his way over to the girls.

 

"Ah Shadehlyne, can you tell me how Nightshade is doing?" he asked, his accent seeping into his words.

 

* * *

Shade sighs, "She's delusional." she tells him.

 

* * *

 Medic tilted his head just a little.

 

"How so?" he asked curiously.

 

* * *

"Well…." Shade started only to be cut off.

 

"WHAT THE FRAG?!" Night yelled as she looked at Medic.

 

"How the SCRAP did you get in here, Knockout?" she asked him.

 

Shadehlyne only sighs again, "See?" she said, shooting a glance towards Medic.

 

She grips her friend's shoulders and shakes her vigorously.

 

"THAT IS MEDIC! NOT KNOCKOUT!" she yelled loudly at her friend.

 

Nightshade winces and shoves her friend off of her.

 

"Seriously? Ow!" she complains before rubbing her ears.

 

"C'mon Shade, you know my senses are more heightened then the average humans. And I know its medic….Knockout is the medic for the 'Cons" she tells her friend.

 

Shade rubbed the back of  her head sheepishly, "Oh right…sorry." she muttered.

 

She then dropped her hand before continuing, "But that's the wrong medic! I'm talking about the one from TF2, that Medic."

 

* * *

 

 Medic decided to speak up then.

 

"Vho's Knockout? And vhat are 'Cons?" he asks.

 

* * *

 

 Shadehlyne turned to Medic, "That's for me to know and you to not worry about!" she yelled at him.

 

* * *

 

 Medic muttered and mumbled what could only be German curse words at the girl's behavior.

 

* * *

 

 Nightshade sighed before beginning to push her friend towards the doors of the med bay.

 

"C'mon, time to blow off steam." she says.

 

Begrudgingly, Shadehlyne allowed her friend to push her out of the medical bay. She even allowed her to drag her all the way into the training room. She was surprised to see that it was empty. She had at least expected Soldier to be in here. Maybe even Heavy. Shade moved out of her friend's grasp and made her way to the pull-up bars. The short haired brunette girl jumped up and grabbed onto the bar but, instead of doing pull-ups, she began to swing back and forth. Her movements caused her to move higher and soon she was able to flip over the bar and sat on the top. She hadn't practiced her aerobatic skills in awhile and thought now would be a good time.

 

Nightshade explored the room a bit before making her way over to a punching dummy that was set up. With a flick of her wrists, two daggers appeared in her hands and she began to slash at the material of  the dummy. From the top of the pull-up bar, Shadehlyne looked at her friend.

 

"Hey Night! Were you just kidding around when you said you saw Knockout instead of Medic?" she asked her friend.

 

The long haired brunette's focus didn't waver as she responded to her friend.

 

"I'm not entirely sure. It's a bit strange." she answered, still slashing at the dummy.

 

She then stopped and turned to face her friend.

 

"I saw Medic and then, his image turned into Knockout. I suppose coming here messed with my mind and that's what's creating the delusions. So, instead of seeing this team…I'm seeing either 'Bot or 'Con that resembles the RED team." Night explains.

 

"Hmm…that's weird. Well…just don't call the team members by any 'Bot or 'Con names." Shade tells her friend, falling back to hang upside down off the bar by her legs.

 

"I'll try but, no promises. Remember, not only am I delusional but, I'm also sick so…that's going to cloud my thoughts as well." Night says before returning to her training.

 

* * *

 In that moment, Sniper walked into the training room.

 

"Oi, sheilas!" he greeted with a wave.

 

* * *

Nightshade turned around upon hearing the Australian man. She was then greeted by two different images flashing before her eyes. One of Sniper and the other of Lockdown. The flickering images began to give Nightshade a headache and she bolted out of the training room, down the hall and darted into Sniper's room that she now shared with her friend.

 

Frustrated and upset, Night threw a Wrecker tantrum and destroyed the room. She punched a hole into the dry wall before falling to the ground and cried. It was in that moment, that she heard her guardian's voice, WheelJack's voice. She looked down at the hoodie she was wearing to see a small hologram of her guardian. She removed the hidden camera and watched the recorded message, feeling slightly better.

 

* * *

"What in the world?" Sniper said in confusion after watching one of the girls dart out of the training room.

 

* * *

Shadehylne got down from the pull-up bar and ran out of the training room to follow after friend. Unfortunately, she reacted a little too late and lost sight of Nightshade. Taking a moment to think, she decides to check the room the two of them shared. She makes her way down the hall to the room and opened the door. Shade was met with the sight of a destroyed room and in the corner was a sobbing Night.

 

“Night?!” The short haired brunette girl said in slight alarm as she has never seen Nightshade cry before.

 

She runs over to her friend and wraps her arms around her friend, in a comforting way.

 

“What did you see?” She asked in a whisper.

 

“I-it was a fl-flickering image of Sniper a-and….L-Lockdown.” Nightshade stuttered out honestly.

 

She went back to watching the hologram in her hands. She held it out to her friend a little, so she could watch too.

 

“Do you remember this?” She asks.

 

Shade watched the recorded hologram for a bit before nodding her head, “I remember.”

 

Her…mind…couldn’t forget anything.

 

“Where did you get this?” She asked quietly.

 

* * *

Spy had come across the open door of Sniper’s room where the girls were staying and decided to peek in to see how they were. He watched them closely from the doorway, invisible and with a cigar in his mouth.

 

“What in the world…” he muttered quietly.

 

It was quiet enough that no human could hear him but, it was not quiet enough to go past a wolf-blood undetected.

 

* * *

A peculiar scent waved under Nightshade’s nose. She lifted her head a little, enough that she could sniff the air. Now she knew what the scent was…it was of expensive cologne and smoke from a cigar! Her eyes widened a bit at the realization before she turned to her friend and quietly told her that Spy was in the room.

 

“FRAG!” Shade cursed before clamping her mouth shut.

 

“Sorry…” she muttered, hoping Spy didn’t suspect the fact that they knew he was in the room.

 

“Seriously?!” Nightshade said, looking at her friend with a “ _seriously?_ ” look.

 

* * *

Spy wondered what the girls were yelling about as their outbursts were  random. Did they know he was here? Was he not silent enough? No, only a trained professional could rat him out and these girls were anything but trained.

 

* * *

Nightshade knew that she and her friend had to get out of the room to talk about their home without Spy eavesdropping some more.

 

“We need to get out of here and go some place where Spy won’t follow us or at least be there so we can talk about…well, you-know-what.” She whispered to her friend.

 

Shadehylne nodded, “Okay.” She says.

 

She slowly stood up and motioned for Night to follow her out of the room. She walked out and silently hoped to bump into a Spy so she could yell at him for spying on them. Sadly, she had no such luck. Night got up and followed her friend out of the room.

 

After walking away from the room a few paces, Shade turned to her friend.

 

"C'mon, lets get you back to Medic. He can probably give you something for the hallucinations." she tells her.

 

With Night's consent, she led her friend down the hallway and to the med bay.

 

"Medic, you in there?" Shadehlyne asked, knocking on the door.

* * *

Medic had been taking inventory when he heard his name get called out and a knock from the doors into the med bay. He made his way over to the doors and opened them up to see the girls from another dimension standing before him.

 

"Ja? Vat is it?" he asked them.

 

* * *

"Hey, so Nightshade here is seeing things. Its driving her crazy. Can you give her anything for it?" Shade asked him, making a sweeping gesture with her arm towards her friend.

* * *

Medic looked at the other girl who seemed a bit twitchy.

 

"Ja. Come in and have her sit down. I'll see vat I can find." he tells them, gesturing for them to come in.

 

* * *

Shadehlyne and Nightshade walked into the med bay, following behind Medic for a few paces before Shade led Night over to a gurney and gestured for her to sit on it. With a sigh, the long haired brunette hopped up onto the gurney and sat there, swinging her legs. The pixie cut brunette watched her friend in concern as she seemed to be twitching before realizing that she was hallucinating. She put her hand on her friend's shoulder to try and keep her grounded.

 

* * *

Medic went through different white cabinets that lined the walls in the med bay, looking for the appropriate medicine for Nightshade.

 

"Ah! Here it is!" he exclaimed, gaining the attention of Shade.

 

He was holding a small vial and on closer inspection, it could be seen that it was filled with fine white powder and the lid doubled as a measuring spoon. He began to mix the powder with water to make it a milky colored liquid. He then pulled a syringe out of his lab coat and poured the substance into it before making his way over to Nightshade.

 

"I need you to hold out your arm, please. You may feel a small pinch." He tells her, readying the syringe.

 

* * *

Nightshade stared at the syringe in Medic's gloved hand before she began to panic and her breathing picked up. Out of Medic's sight, her veins were turning an unnatural color.

 

 ** _*_** _FRAG!_ ** _*_** Shade's mind screamed. **_*_** _I should have known that he was going to use needles_ ** _*_**

 

She quickly moved to place herself in between Medic and Night.

 

"Hang on a moment. Night has a fear of needles, is there any other way you can give her the medicine?" she asks.

* * *

"Afraid not Fraulein. This must be injected." Medic tells her.

 

* * *

Shadehlyne sighs, a bead of sweat rolling down her face.

 

"Okay, well…at least let me calm her down" she says to him.

 

When Medic nodded his head, she turned to her friend.

 

"You need to calm down. Medic won't hurt you. You're only going to feel a slight pinch. You've gotta calm down so Medic won't see your veins." she tells her, squeezing her hands.

 

"I can't! I'm seeing Knockout and you know what he's done to me. He'd take a lot of my blood for Shockwave to test, leaving me weak and vulnerable. Besides, my wounds heal fast." Nightshade says to her friend.

 

Shadehlyne sighed, "But Medic is only injected something into your bloodstream, not drawing blood. It's a small syringe anyways, compared to the ones Knockout probably used on you. You'll be fine." she says, looking at her friend, pleadingly.

 

Night looked away from her friend, trying to think of a way out when she spotted a familiar dove sitting on top of light.

 

"Hey Medic, is Archimedes okay? He's acting kind of strange." she calls out to him.

 

Shade and Medic both turned around to look at the bird, giving Night the opportunity to get away...which she did. Shade turned back to her friend when she heard the double doors of the med bay swing shut.

 

"NIGHT! GET BACK HERE!!" she yelled before chasing after her friend.

 


End file.
